This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Bicasting is employed in industrial wireless applications where both reliability and timeliness of data traffic must be guaranteed. However, prior routing protocols are not well suited for bicasting applications, as such routing protocols assume recalculation of routes can be performed in response to a detected failure (e.g., loss of a link or a connecting network node); however, recalculation of routes requires computation time that likely results in a loss of data traffic.
Existing bicasting solutions also do not address that the different available routes can have substantially different source-to-destination transmission times that can result in a substantially large difference in latency between the available routes.